The Computer Graphics Laboratory at the University of California, San Francisco is developing state-of-the-art facilities for the study of the structures and interactions of biological molecules. The tools of study are advanced software systems and sophisticated real-time interactive color graphics. The subjects of study are the proteins and nucleic acids, their structures and conformational principles and their interactions with each other and with smaller molecules such as drugs. Not only will this provide deeper insight into the fundamental motive of living material, but we also intend to use these principles and the computer tools developed to produce systems for rational drug design.